Hollow Hopes
by Dream Hime
Summary: Kagome run as far away as she can from her home to find hope. If there are dinosaurs, there can be demons. One does not mean the other, but when has that ever meant it wasn't true? **Now with random bits and pieces of Owen/Kagome (nonsequential)**
1. Chapter 1

I can only wish I owned Jurassic Park. But not literally, cause the owners seem to go through tons of hell.

xxxxxxxxxx

Owen swirled his bottle of beer in the crowded bar and sighed. Claire had, in not so many words, been a bust. It'd been a month since their not-really date and he was still hearing the fall out.

To be fair, he had shown up in board shorts, but he didn't really have a lot of clothes. And none of them were really "date" wear. For all the luck he'd had, he could have turned up in his work jeans and it probably would have gone better. Pretty much everyone had paid attention to their date. The raptor-whisperer and Claire Dearing? It was like their very own fairytale. Until it crumbled under the weight of both of their expectations.

She'd come dressed in an upscale variation of her white-on-white norm, with not a hair out of place. He'd sort of looked like he'd just walked off a windy beach. He'd actually made plans for them, solid ones. But he'd seen the look on her face when she'd seen him and he'd just dropped them. He'd self-sabotaged.

The look on her face had been enough.

She'd been expecting more than he'd ever be able to give her. He wasn't upscale, wasn't rich, wasn't trendy. He was pretty much straight off the Navy-farm with only what he'd pulled together to his name.

Owen tipped the remaining inch of beer into his mouth and raised his hand to the bartender. ACU was here, and one of them was going to become a pain in the pass in the next couple of minutes. Somewhere, Craig had decided to make it his life goal to piss him off. Owen was pretty sure it was because Claire had said yes to a date with him and she'd shot Craig down without a chance. The bartender slid a shot of tequila his way and left him to stew in his silence.

Even in the crowded bar, he could feel when ACU focused on him. He glanced in the mirror to see Jen Meyers shoving someone in his direction. He closed his eyes and downed the shot.

"I've contracted a rare tropical disease which will kill me unless I have sex with you in the next half hour."

"Fuck off." He replied.

"That's sort of the point."

He grit his teeth and turned to look at the speaker and paused. She was a petite Asian woman with short hair and eyes that weren't quite human colored. The blue was too bright. She smiled up at him and he caught himself.

"Ask Craig to help you."

"I'd break him." She slid into the seat next to him and flagged the bartender. "Personally, if you talk to me for about twenty more minutes, I can win the bet and he can't ever accidentally grab my ass again."

"Twenty more minutes?"

"Well, if we leave the bar together and camp out at your place, they definitely won't know how long we talked or if I just crashed on the nearest horizontal surface and finally got the nap of my dreams."

"Huh. What's in it for me?"

"The illusion that we slept together and the chance to really piss Craig off?" She took his hand in hers and pressed her lips to wrist. Owen watched her as she glanced up at him through thick lashes. She smiled, lips pressed against his pulse. He glanced at the mirror behind the bar. The ACU group were all staring their way, and Craig did look decidedly angry. He weighed his options.

"Buy me the bottle and we can go."

She flagged the bartender.

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome mulled over her life choices as she followed Owen Grady out of the bar. She waved at Jen and ignored the decidedly lewd advice that the women was slinging her way. The door shut behind them, quieting the din. She fell into step next to the taller American man.

"So, I'm Kagome Higurashi. You are?"

"Owen Grady." He took a swig of tequila. "You knew that already."

She shrugged and stuck her hands into the pockets of her low slung cargo pants.

"Doesn't everyone know everyone around here?" She retorted. Owen snorted.

"Our lives go through as much scrutiny as the dinosaurs do."

"Ah! But the dinosaurs don't gossip. Or maybe they do. Who knows?" Kagome stopped walking when he did.

"Do you do this often? Fake proposition men you don't know and follow them home?"

"Only when they've got a nice ass." She quipped. "And I'm pretty sure if you tried anything, I could break a couple of bones for the effort." Owen rolled his eyes.

"Really?" He queried. She hummed in response and started walking. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Jen said there's this hotel that you like. The breakfasts are apparently to die for?" She replied stepping over a fallen branch. "Really I think she's been planning this. Something about someone needing to ride your bones into the bed. I think she really meant herself, but losers can't be choosers." She turned the corner and waited for him to catch up.

"What? ACU isn't enough for her?"

"She's got an eye on Hamada, but he's a real stickler for the rules. So, no "fraternization" with the minions." Kagome scrubbed at her head. "You know, you should cheer up a bit. You're taking a pretty girl home tonight."

"Excuse me for wanting to get drunk in privacy."

"Grady, you were at a crowded bar. One frequented by ACU. If you wanted them to leave you alone, you could have found some hole in the wall."

"Where I might have been kidnapped because, hey, look at me. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to con sweet little things into buying whole bottles of tequila if I'd gone that route."

"Oh, I'm a sweet little thing?" She quirked a brow and smirked at him. "How would you know what I taste like?" Owen waved her off and pulled open a door. They walked up the stairs in silence until he made it to his room.

"So like, does the staff know you go trolling through their entrances?"

"Who do you think let me know I could use that door?" He responded, setting the half empty bottle of tequila on the table. "Now, we're in my bedroom, there's a bed, go to sleep and leave me alone for the night."

"You got a shirt I can borrow?" He stared at her and then pointedly looked around his tiny room. "Yeah, I guess you don't." She kicked off her boots at the door and shut it behind her after. Her socks were next. Owen glanced down and caught sight of her toes. Her nails were painted black and her feet were tiny. She brushed by him. "Which side do you prefer?"

"Closest to the door." She nodded and undid the top button of her pants. In spite of his mood, Owen felt the low burn of arousal. She was beautiful and taking off her clothes in his room. He toed his shoes off and stepped behind her as she pulled the sheet down and dropped a pillow on the floor. She straightened and he ran his fingers up her arms.

"Uh-uh. I'm going to sleep now." She twisted in his arms. "You can amuse yourself with whatever's on TV." She slipped into the bed and rolled to the other side before coming to her feet again. With efficient movements, she shucked off her pants and took her bra off, dropping them both into a pile on the nightstand. She slipped under the cover and turned so her back was facing him. "I promise I won't even peek." He chuckled and went back to the table.

An hour passed, and then two and he set the now empty bottle of tequila on the table and stumbled over to the bed. He kicked off his pants and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped them to the floor before climbing into bed with the petite woman. Sighing, he closed his eyes and turned on his side to face the door. He was mildly amused when she glued herself to his back ten minutes later, and vaguely frustrated when she got handsy in her sleep twenty minutes after that. He eventually dozed off with her arms around his waist and her cheek pressed against his spine.

He woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groaned in almost pain, and dragged a pillow over his head. He felt the bed dip, and then footsteps towards the door. He heard the shift of fabric, and realized she must have tugged his shirt on before the door opened. There were murmurs at the door and soft laughter. He sat up enough to catch sight of Jen as the door closed.

"Should I be worried that she knows what room I'm in?" He queried. Kagome snorted. He studied her as she walked to the table, two coffee cups in hand. Her hair was sleep mussed, half of it sticking into the air. "No seriously, did she bribe the staff?"

"Oh sweetie, I texted her the room number last night. I can't have you selling me off into human trafficking or some other nefarious deed." He stared at her blankly. "I'm on shift today. I've to get back to the Park before Hamada chews me out."

"Got it." He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Join me for breakfast?"

"Oh Grady, you really know how to treat a woman." He rolled his eyes and stepped past her, into the tiny bathroom. When he returned, she was dressed and sitting at the table with her coffee. He pulled on his pants and slipped on his shirt before picking up the second cup. He took a sip and winced. It was a bit too sweet and creamy for his tastes, but coffee was coffee. He binned the empty tequila bottle and left the room. She followed behind him quietly, content to sip her drink. When they made it to out to the patio, he rolled his eyes.

"Are they here for you or me?"

"Well, I guess you've redeemed yourself." She raised her cup in a salute to the AC group. A couple nodded in response. She sat across from him. "Now, what should I be ordering?"

"Everything is pretty good." She nodded and rattled off her order in Spanish to the waiter. Owen quirked an eyebrow at her and placed his own order.

"Lady of talents."

"Many and varied." She grinned at him deviously. A bowl of fruit was deposited between them. She nabbed a pineapple, winking at him as she licked her fingers clean.

Owen laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stretched languidly before she sat up. Owen grunted in annoyance and pulled a pillow over his head. It'd had been a couple of weeks since they'd first met, and she'd taking to crashing in his bed. She didn't have nightmares there, and it got her away from Craig and his ilk. Also, dorm life was not for her. She hated having to live in close quarters with her team even though she loved (most) of them.

But Owen was nice. The drinking thing seemed to pretty much be a one-off for the most part. He'd have a shot of tequila here or a beer there, but she hadn't seen him drink an entire bottle down since the night they'd met. He'd let her in the second night with no questions. And the following and the following. Even though he was probably getting annoyed at her stealing his sheets, he let her sleep where she wanted, without demanding anything in return. She pushed herself out of the bed and gathered up the clean uniform she'd set on his desk.

After a quick shower, she dressed and ventured into the kitchen. She prepped his coffee machine, turned it on and left, closing the door behind her. She made her way to her truck and climbed in the cab and drove back to the on-site headquarters. Once in the building, she swept into the mini-kitchen and made a couple of omelettes. She set the extra on a warming plate and grabbed a couple slices of toast and a banana. She poured herself a glass of water from the jug waiting on the table. As she ate, Hamada walked into the room and fixed himself a plate. He sat across form her and grunted in greeting.

"No, I'm not making you coffee too."

He rolled his eyes.

"Did I even ask?"

"Oh, I thought that was what the grunting was about. Honestly, I've told everyone that I won't make a fresh pot if the last person who uses the machine can't dump the old stuff out." She stuffed a bit of egg in her mouth. "Also, don't act like you weren't lurking in the hall. I saw you."

"I thank you for the meal."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" The ankylosaurus swung at her again and she dropped, rolling under its tail and popping to her feet. "Craig! You dipshit!" He'd hit the dinosaur with the prod instead of tranqing it. She threw herself at a tree and scrambled up it. The dinosaur rammed the tree. "You fucker!"

"Yeah, yeah I am. My bad chickie." Kagome snarled wordlessly into her headset. The ankylosaurus considered her again before turning and lumbering away. She saw Hamada pop out of the bushes and shoot the tranq gun. The dinosaur made a rumbling sound as it continued to move before eventually it tipped over, drugged to the gills. Kagome dropped down from the tree, stopping to pick up the gun she'd dropped in her haste. The transport unit rolled in and the dino-vets popped out. The hustled over to the down creature, talking to each other as they checked it over. The dinosaur had been becoming increasing hostile, lashing out at its herd and destroying random trees. She sighed as she checked her gun over. Through some miracle, it hadn't been stepped on. She breathed deeply and slung it over her shoulder.

Hamada gave he a professional once over and gestured for her to switch places with the transport driver. Hendricks clambered out when she tapped on the glass and she took his place.

That hadn't been as bad as facing down some of the demons in the past, but she hadn't been ready for the rampage, or for the dinosaur to all but lock on to her. Her hand's shook as she adjusted the seat and the wheel. Hendricks was huge. Her? Not so much.

Forty-five minutes later, she hit the gas and drove the team back to the safe zone. She decked Craig the minute he was close enough for her to. Hamada wandered away as if he didn't see her. Jen pulled off her hat and gave her a noogie.

"I, for one, would have shit myself if that had happened to me."

"Shut up Jen." The brunette rubbed her knuckles into her skull harder. "Stop! Stop!" The other woman stepped back.

"Good thinking with the tree. You flew up that thing so fast I almost didn't believe it."

"You'd do the same if you were about to get crushed by an oversized lizard." Jen patted her head.

"No sweetie, I would have hid behind the tree. Jen can't climb." She clapped her hands together. "Now, who wants sugar?"

"I do, I do." Kagome said flatly.

"Good, cause Owen's here to give it to you." Jen wiggled her eyebrows at the shorter woman. "Some people have all the luck."

"Yeah, no." Kagome replied. She stepped into the building and made her way to the armory to deposit everything she'd taken out into the field. Owen generally steered clear of her during the day. In fact, she was pretty sure that Jen had claimed the fuck buddy pool with a ridiculous amount of enthusiasm. Also, the jumbo box of condoms and almost-vat of lube the woman had gifted her with pretty much let her know that everyone just thought they were fucking.

They weren't.

She found Owen in the kitchen, munching on an apple.

"Are you taking me out to lunch?"

"You're on shift, sorry." He quipped. She grabbed a glass of water and waited. He finished the apple, binned the core, washed his hands, wiped down the counters. She took another sip of water. "So, you're off duty tomorrow."

"Two days on, one day off."

"Dinner tonight?" He tucked his thumbs into his pockets.

"No. I'm not cooking you dinner Grady. I did that last night. Eat the leftovers." He stared at her. She blinked. "Oh. Oh! Dinner yes, that would be great." She smoothed down her hair, aware that it was still sticking up oddly from when Jen had ruffled it. "What time?"

"Eight-ish?"

"Okay, cool. I'll meet you at you place?"

"No she won't. She's lying. You have to pick her up." Jen interrupted. The woman opened the fridge and grabbed a container of carrot sticks. Kagome glared at her.

"Or we could meet on the docks?"

"That works fine." Kagome said. "Is that fine Jen?"

"Why are you asking me? It's your date." Kagome closed her eyes as Owen chuckled.

"Eight-ish on the docks. I'll see you there." Kagome confirmed.

"Great." He shot Jen a look and left the room.

"Oh, true wuv."

"Nah, dude is locking that pussy down." Hendricks rumbled.

Kagome dropped her head and counted to ten. The rest of the on-shift team (including Hamada) filtered in to place wages on exactly what was happening.

"You guys." She trailed off, studying her team. "You guys are all foul. You're bad, bad people." They ignored her.

"Hundred dollars that he dresses in board shorts again." Hendricks called.

"He's learned his lesson. It'll be a decent pair of jeans at the very least." Jen retorted. Kagome set her glass down and walked away. One day, one day she'd get some dirt on them and bury them in it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome eyed herself in the tiny mirror. She lined her eyes, curled her lashes and fluffed her hair into something semi-presentable. She stepped back to eye her outfit. It wasn't anything too fancy, only a simple black romper and wedge heels. She smiled uncertainly. She hadn't been on a date since she'd returned from the well.

One night stands? Rarely.

But a date? Not at all.

Her room door burst open and she heard Jen all but bounce in.

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Kagome sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. Jen leaned closer to her. "No perfume?"

"Don't like it." Kagome answered. Jen walked around her, hemming and hawing before snapping a photo and sending it off. Kagome felt her phone buzz. She looked at it. "Jen."

The other woman paused guiltily.

"Everyone wanted to know what you were wearing."

"You guys are all vicious little shits." Kagome sighed and dropped her phone into her knapsack. Jen dashed into the bathroom, grabbed a handful of condoms and showered them into the bag as well. Kagome closed her eyes and resolved to ignore the other woman for a couple of days. She walked out her room, Jen dogging her footsteps. The woman was once again offering her advice that she definitely didn't need.

She made it to the door and opened it.

"Vicious shits, all of you. Like diarrhea, only worse." Her shift-team were milling around outside, clearly waiting for her. She opened her truck and stared blankly at all of the crap they'd shoved into it.

"Who the fucks dildo is this? Craig? Is it yours?" She grabbed it gingerly and threw it at the man. "Why do you guys even have all of this shit!? Whose porn is this? Take it back. Oh my god you guys! How much lube do you think I can carry?" She spun around to see them playing hot potato with the rainbow dildo. "I can't take any of you anywhere! I'm reporting all of you for sexual harassment!" She shoved the stuff to the side and clambered in. She lay her head on the steering wheel and then started the truck up and drove away to the sound of hooting and catcalling.

She made it to the docks and parked. She slid out of her vehicle and turned to the ferry only to see Owen jogging towards her.

"Staff ferry's down for maintenance. I'm so sorry, I forgot." She shrugged.

"We can go to on one of the restaurants here?"

"Do you mind?" Kagome shook her head. "Great. Good. Um, I have my bike. Could we take your truck?" She nodded and turned back to it and paused.

"Could I- Could I have a couple of minutes first?" He nodded, eying her curiously as she climbed into the cab and started chucking stuff over the seat. She reached over and opened his door. He stopped and bent to grab something before climbing in.

"So, um?" She looked over to see him holding a delicate looking pair of crotch less undies.

"Fucking Jen." She snatched it from him and tossed it back.

"So, if I just happened to look back there."

She shot him a murderous look. "Don't."

"Okay, okay." She drove back to the main staff lot and parked. Owen met her in front of the vehicle. "You look great. Whatever you did to your hair, I really like it." She softened, half expecting him to have some other embarrassing item in his hands.

"Thank you." She studied him for the first time. "You scrub up well Grady." He laughed and tucked his thumbs into his jeans. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"I'm not sure. I sort of had a plan that fell apart. Now, there is this one place with the best sushi."

"Ah! I know it. That'll be fine." He nodded and moved to the staff gate. Once they were in, they closed it and made sure it was locked and stepped onto the main promenade. Owen looked down at her as they walked, judged the mood and grabbed her hand. He settled it into the crook of his arm and continued on. She laughed softly.

"So, where'd they scoop you up from?"

"JSDF, where else?" She replied. "You?"

"Navy. It was a good time to leave too." She studied him and accepted his words with a nod. Anyone else would have asked why. "Favorite food?"

"Oden! And you?"

"I'm partial to barbecue. And ice cream, for there will never be enough." Kagome laughed. "Any family?"

"A brother and my mom. I don't see them enough. But we didn't quite see eye to eye in the end."

"Oh, sorry." She shrugged. "Alright, you know what? I'm not going to play twenty questions here. We'll just see where the night takes us."

"Sounds great to me." She replied.

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome stopped outside of Owen's bungalow. He opened the door.

"What? You're not walking me to my door?"

She rolled her eyes and cut the engine.

"You're right. You might trip over something and die and then what would I do with myself?"

"Mourn for me?" He answered, tugging her forward over the seat. She slid towards him and when he should have stepped back, he didn't. Instead, he looked up at her seriously. "Now missy, I am going to be a proper gentleman, even though you're probably going to crawl into my bed half naked in a couple of hours."

"That's not exactly proper then, is it?"

"It's proper enough."

"Got it." She slipped out the cab and he stepped back, giving her room. When they made it to the front door, she turned to him. "Well, here's your door. I've ensured you've made it here safely. If you trip on anything once you pass the threshold, I'm not responsible." She fell silent under the weight of his eyes.

He bent and kissed her, starting slow and sweet and ending with something hungry and raw that left her wanting. He pulled back and opened his door.

"I think it would be best if you went back to your bed tonight." She nodded and turned to walk back to her truck. She didn't expect him to walk with her. But he did, opening the door for her, holding her hand as she climbed into the cab, dragging her down for another kiss that left her wet and wanting and closing the door between them before going back into his home.

It took Kagome ten minutes to start her truck and drive away.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome swung at the other man with a vicious uppercut and watched it connect, watched as he took one, two steps back.

"Hot damn, someone didn't get laid last night." Hendricks rumbled.

Kagome snarled and spun into a high kick. He blocked, grabbed her leg to throw her, but she's already spinning and he drops her before her other leg connects with his head. She bounced up and struck with a quick jab that he blocked as well, until her forearm connects with his throat. He gagged and waved her away.

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything else. But damn you're a vicious thing." She settled into her stance as his arms go up. They start to move again, Kagome ducking and pulling back from his longer reach, him trying to keep up with her speed and agility. There is a moment when he thought he'd won, when she blocked with a forearm and he could clearly see that his next strike would be perfect, and then her legs were around his neck and he's on the ground. He groaned when she popped back up, but stayed on the floor. She grabbed her water and took a sip.

"Are you getting up anytime soon?"

"I'm good here." She laughed and tossed his towel his way. He caught it and mopped up his sweat before draping it oved his face. "See? I'm dead." Kagome snorted and left him on the mat. When she'd gotten up, most of the crap that had been in her truck had been cleared out. The only thing they'd left her was a box of assorted condoms. She took a quick shower and got dressed in pair of jeans and a soft gray shirt. From the recreation center, she headed over to the main park. Typically, she spent her off times touring the park. It never really got old to her, not seeing creatures that should be dead. It gave her hope, because if dinosaurs could walk the planet, even in a limited capacity, it had to mean that somewhere out there, demons still existed. Logically, she knew that one in no way meant the other, but she hoped. So, for the day, she lost herself in going from one attraction to the other. Her favorite was the T. Rex. She loved the old girl and her battle scars. She always ended her day there, at one of the off times. She left the park after that and returned to her basically-a-dorm room. She set her bag of takeout on the table and changed into an oversized shirt. Moving to the tiny living room, she turned on the TV and scarfed her meal. She found a movie, brushed her teeth, grabbed a blanket and settled down on the couch.

Kagome woke slowly, warm and comfortable. She heard knocking, and assumed it was Jen. She could let herself in. When the knocking didn't stop, she hoisted herself from the couch and made her way to the door. She opened it, staring up blearily at knocker.

"Owen?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah." She stepped back. "Shoes off." He bent and pulled off his boots, setting them by hers. "What's up?"

"I have been spoiled." He stated seriously.

"What?"

"I slept badly last night and this wasn't gearing up to be any better. I promise I don't snore or wet the bed." Kagome blinked at him. He stared at her. "Is now a bad time?" She blinked again as her sleep fogged brain finally put things together. Sighing, she shoved him into her room, onto her bed and then crawled in next to him. In seconds, she was out again.

The next time she woke, it was to fingers carding through her short hair. She was half draped over Owen, her face in the crook of his neck, and he was running his fingers through her hair. She made a soft sound and snuggled into him.

"What time is it?"

"You've got an hour." He replied.

"Mmm." He chuckled, pressed a kiss to her hair and relaxed under her. "This bed is too small."

"Just a bit." He agreed. Kagome pushed herself up, pressed a closed-mouth kiss to his lips and slipped into the bathroom. She reemerged minutes later, hair wet and in only a towel. Owen propped himself up to watch as she dug through her clothes before once again leaving the room. She came back in ten minutes later.

"You've got raptors to whisper to."

"I do."

"I've made coffee."

"I love you." She waved him off and found a pair of socks to wear. Owen grabbed the bag he'd dropped by the bed and plopped it into his lap as he sat up. He rummaged around in it, pulling out a wrinkled shirt and jeans before he commandeered her shower. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and walked out, scrubbing at his hair with her other towel. She was leaning against her dining table, sipping from her coffee mug. He stood next to her, and when she looked up, he dropped a kiss on her lips.

Kagome hummed in appreciation.

"I've got to run." She murmured against his mouth. He sighed.

"See you tonight?"

"I guess. Especially since you're so spoiled."

"Forever and ever." Kagome laughed as she left the room. Owen mulled over his words and found them true. He'd be happy to be spoiled by her for as long as she'd have him.

xxxxxxxx

A month later, Kagome stared at Owen from the dining table. He'd come home tired, taken a shower and crashed on the couch. One of his workers had been stupid, had gotten far too close to the pen and had paid for it with his life. Owen had spent the day speaking with Claire, repeating the story over and over again as she drilled him for information. It was the guy's fault. Never turn your back on the raptors. It was the number one rule.

She slipped out of the chair and padded over to him. She stood there for a moment before she straddles his lap. He jerked awake with a murmur, and she pressed her lips to his.

He made an interested sound and deepened the kiss, licking his way into her mouth like it had always been his. She kissed him back just as fervently. He pulled back and nipped at her ear before running his tongue over the same spot. He trailed sharp nips and sweet kisses down her neck, his hands slipping under her shirt. Her head fell back and she moaned as he nipped at her pulse, his thumbs brushing against the underside of her breasts. His mouth traveled back up, kissing the underside of her jaw, her chin, and then he's back at her mouth. He kissed her as if he intended to sear the memory of his mouth against hers into her brain, as if he's branding her with his lips and tongue and teeth. They've tumbled sideways and her pants are somehow on the floor, his shirt has disappeared and his fingers have found her wet and wanting.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Months later, Owen could only stare blindly at the screen. The room is quiet and he's aware that all eyes are on him.

"I told you to call them back." He murmured. Only three of the heartbeats pump on the screen. Her's is not one of them. "I told you to call them back." There are tears on his face and he feels hollowed out. Broken. "Why the fuck didn't you call them back!?"

Claire is unable to form words. She'd jest watched a group of people, of her people be crushed because she had her pride and refused to bend.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK." He's left the room. He couldn't stay there. He'd hurt someone. Strangle her with his bare hands and leave her as empty as he feels. "GODDAMNIT!" He threw a monitor, hears glass shatter and storms into Wu's office. "What's in that thing?"

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Proprietary information. You don't have the clearance." Owen stared at him flatly. He is aware that he's being pulled backwards, and he lets them. If he stands in this man's office any longer, he'll force his cup down his throat and watch him choke on it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Owen is sat in the far back of the shelter. He can see Claire from here, watch her hug her nephews close. There is a warm weight against his side suddenly, and he cannot, will not look down.

"I heard you saved the day." His breath is caught in his throat. "You and Blue and Claire and that ornery as hell T. Rex." A head rests on his shoulder.

He chanced it, sees her silky hair half matted in blood.

"Kagome?"

"Mmm." She looked up at him. There is blood smeared over her skin and a gash still weeping blood on her brow. "Sorry about earlier."

"Kagome?" He repeats.

"I lost my tracker. Sorry." One of her arms is dangling uselessly at her side. Her clothes are sweat-soaked and she is clearly in pain. "It got snagged when I was running. I hit a tree and woke up a couple hours ago." He wants to hug her, but he doesn't. Instead he leads her over to a medic. The man looked up, sees the dark blue of the ACU and leaves his current patient without fuss. The patient squawked until he sees Kagome, sees the blood and the arm that's dangling uselessly at her side. Sees that she's still on her feet even though she must be in pain. Owen thanked the heavens for triage, or she'd have had to wait her turn.

"She's got a concussion. Possible broken collarbone, dislocated shoulder." Owen nodded.

"I'm really sorry Owen." Kagome repeats.

"Oh, no baby. I should have come to find you." He pressed a kiss to her blood-soaked hair. The medic pushed her arm in suddenly and she screamed. But her arm is no longer hanging.

"She can't go to sleep." The medic murmured before he sets out to gather some painkillers.

"I'm so sorry Owen."

"No baby, I should have looked for you. Thought you were dead, but I should have still looked." A woman clears her space for him, helps him lead Kagome to the empty seats and lays her down. The medic is back and he's cutting through her top, opening the shirt to see underneath. There are nasty bruises all down her sides. He hears a gasp and looks up. Claire is standing there, hands over her mouth.

"I should have listened to you." She breathes. The medic is pressing against some of the bruises, making sure her ribs aren't broken. He presses his hands down her leg after tugging her top closed.

Owen kisses Kagome's hand and sits there. Claire walks away when she realizes he is ignoring her. His kindness had ended once her nephews were safe and he couldn't bring himself to respond.

xxxxxxxxxx

Owen kisses Kagome's fingers and she smiles at him. He pulls her closer, one hand around her waist.

"What do you say we blow this joint?"

"No." He drops a kiss on her mouth. "No, Owen, no."

"Jen! We're out! Is that okay?"

"Why are you asking me? It's your wedding." The brunette replies. Owen beams at her.

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Owen!"

"I've contracted a rare tropical disease which will kill me unless I have sex with you in the next half hour." He murmurs. Kagome laughs.

"You're awful." He waggles his eyebrows.

"You love it."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome shifted uncertainly and looked over at the pizza boxes on the passenger side of the truck seat. Technically, she should just turn around and head back to the ACU dorms. She was on shift for another day and she really should stay close to headquarters. But last night had been the best night of sleep she'd had in a long time. One unmarred by sexual expectations or awful nightmares or memories of a past that sometimes felt like it never was (except she had all of the scars to prove that it was).

It had been … nice.

Pleasant really.

He'd let her sleep, ignored her way too touchy tendencies (a life way too long ago had brought them into play), and had even fed her for all the annoyance she'd probably caused. She wanted to keep that. To keep him. Platonically at the moment, but he was hot and she was lonely and she wouldn't turn him down unless he was a giant bag of dicks. Which didn't really seem up his alley.

She pondered the pizza some more. Maybe she should have brought some beer. That was a thing right? Pizza and beer? Kagome frowned and tapped her nails on the steering wheel.

She was stalling.

She really didn't want him to turn her down. Sighing, she dragged the boxes over the seat and popped open her door. She lowered herself from the cab and grabbed the boxes before she gently kicked the door shut. She made her way across the yard and up the stairs and kicked the door three times before she could talk herself out of it. It took a minute for the door to open, and with each second that passed, she called herself all sorts of a fool.

Owen opened the door.

"I brought pizza and my awesome self." She cocked her head to the side and looked up at him through her lashes. "Can I come in?"

"It- uh- this isn't the best time." He murmured. Inwardly she frowned, outwardly she smiled up at him sweetly.

"There is no such thing as a bad time for pizza." She coaxed. There was a movement behind him. Red hair, white dress. "But I can always be proven wrong." Was Dearing giving him another chance? That didn't mesh at all with her plans. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"It really is."

Kagome looked down, considered her wholly inefficient and selfish plan and nodded.

"Another time then."

A delicate scoff.

"Grady, I'll speak with you about the assets later. You seem to have … plans." The red haired woman brushed him away from the door and paused in front of Kagome. "You're from the Asset Containment Unit, aren't you?"

"I am." Kagome replied.

"Interesting." The woman breathed. "I'll leave you to your date then."

"It's not a date." Owen said curtly. Claire laughed.

"Of course it isn't Grady." She stepped forwards and Kagome took a step to the side. Claire paused and looked at her. "You won't be disappointed since it's not." She stepped passed her and continued down the stairs. Kagome watched as she slid into the white SUV and drove away. She turned back to face Owen. He looked … hurt, and she felt awful to have put him in an awkward position. He caught her staring and his jaw clenched.

"That had better be some good pizza."

"To the victor goes the pepperoni and pineapples." She waved the boxes enticingly.

"Who the fuck puts pineapple on their pizza?" Kagome felt sort of offended. She _liked_ pepperoni and pineapple, thank you very much. "What else do you have?"

"Nothing if you're going to be mean to me, the deliverer of hot pizza and hot babe extraordinaire." He stared at her as if there was something wrong with her. There probably was. He stepped back from the door.

"It better not all be heathenism and pineapple." He said. She stepped through the door and toed off her work boots. After shutting the door with a hip bump, she trailed after him. His tiny place was lovely, all warm woods and deep colors. She set the pizza on the dining table and chanced a peak at him through her lashes.

He was frowning so hard it was disgraceful.

She uncovered the first heathen pizza and he sighed and turned away to presumably grab plates. She unboxed the second and he paused, plates in hand.

"Should I be worried that you know what I like to eat?"

"Oh no Owen. I promise, I only use love potions on Thursdays." She smiled at him innocently. An answering smile pulled at the corners of his lips even as he handed her a plate. She pulled out her seat, dropped a couple of pizza slices on her plate and waited for him to do the same. He hesitated for a moment, waffling between joining her or going off to sulk privately with his pizza. Manners won out and he set his plate across from hers.

"I've got water, some soft drinks and beer. Would you like any of those?"

"Water is fine." He nodded and went back into the kitchen to grab the water. There was the clink of glass and he reappeared with a pitcher of water and two cups. He set one in front of her and filled it before doing the same with his. He settled into his seat and started to eat. Kagome waited until he'd swallowed his first bite before she began her meal.

After she was done, she traced the whorls of the wood grain with one finger as she waited for the inevitable questions. He chugged another glass of water, gathered their plates and dumped them into the sink.

"So?" He queried.

"So?" She retorted. Kagome met his eyes and then went back to studying the table. He waited in silence. "I haven't slept as well as I did last night in years." She murmured, feeling vulnerable. "Would you mind if I stayed again?"

"What could possibly keep you up at night?"

Involuntarily, she felt her features lose their warmth, a minor mask copied from a great Daiyoukai long ago.

"I wonder what could possibly keep this one up at night." She murmured. He studied her and she kept her facial expressions flat and cold. Impersonal. Untouchable. She looked away, staring at something over his shoulder. Slowly, in tiny increments, emotions suffused her face and then she stood. "Well, it was worth a shot. I'm going to take my heathen pizza and let you have the rest of the night to yourself." She smiled at him charmingly and reached out to close the lid on her box. His hand snagged her wrist. She paused.

"Just sleeping?"

"Mm-hmm." She agreed, watching the myriad of expressions crossing his face.

"What happens if I'd like to spend the night elsewhere?"

"Then I don't spend the night. It will always be your choice." He studied her face, frowning at whatever he saw.

"Fine."

Kagome rounded the table and threw her arms around him.

"You're the best." She planted a smacking kiss on his cheek and all but literally glowed with happiness. She went back to her seat and finished boxing the pizzas, chattering the entire time about her day. Noticing that he wasn't speaking, she asked about his raptors.

The deluge of information she was granted was almost overwhelming. She nodded along, taking note of the raptors names and where they fit in their 'pack'.

"Hoskins thinks they'll work great alongside the military. He's wrong, isn't he?"

"So wrong. These aren't animals that can be domesticated. I've been with Blue since she was born and she still looks at me as if I'm prey. The first time someone makes a mistake and turns their back on her, it's over, they're dead. There won't be a second chance."

Kagome shrugged.

"If you're stupid enough to do that, you probably don't really deserve to live." Owen took a sip of his water and stared at her.

"That's a surprisingly harsh standpoint."

"Is it really? Would you turn your back on a lion or a tiger just because it's in a cage? Because you've seen it let someone else rub it's belly?"

He scoffed. "Of course not."

"Then why is this any different?"

"Most people don't get that. Hoskins least of all."

"He was probably dropped down the stairs when he was a baby. It's the only thing that makes sense."

Owen laughed. Kagome pushed herself away from the table. "Where's the bathroom? I'd like to brush my teeth?"

"Going to bed already?"

"Well, you're going to be in it, aren't you? I can't let that go to waste."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Owen woke to the unfamiliar feeling of a body pressed to his back. He lay still in the darkness, wondering what had woken him. There was a cheek pressed to his spine, short hair tickling against his skin. One hand was clutched at his shoulder and the other had somehow wormed it's way into his ratty pajamas.

While not quite comfortable, really, he'd need to talk to her about her distressing habit of touching his junk in her sleep, that wasn't what had woken him.

Something heavy hung around them, pressing into him, making him feel like he was drowning in air. It felt like he was being watched by something old and awful. Something that would crush him sooner than let him breathe. He kept still, trying to figure out what was causing the sensation. The room was empty, and there were no dark corners for an intruder to hide. Slowly, he reached for the knife he kept under his pillow.

It felt as if someone was watching him and weighing whether or not he deserved to live. The pressure grew stifling and he tensed. There was a flash of light, like lightening that hit too close, and then the pressure was gone. Warily, he untangled himself from the sleeping woman and sat up, pushing himself away from the bed. He walked around the house, knife in hand and found nothing. He looked out the window to see if there was a storm on the way in, but the sky was clear. Bemused, he returned to the room to find Kagome curled around his pillow, frowning. Chuckling, he moved the pillow and pushed her over. She murmured in her sleep and clutched at his arm, dragging him back into the bed. She tucked her head under his chin with a sigh.

Owen felt himself relax and his eyes drifted shut.

Modulating her breaths, Kagome opened her eyes. She'd hadn't had issues with her powers for years, and it was bittersweet that it had chosen this night to overflow. The shield she'd unconsciously built around them was unnecessary, though it was amusing that Owen had felt it and been threatened instead of comforted.

It took everything in her to not jolt upright and reach into him with everything she had.

If he was descended from a demon. A son, of a son, of a son.

She closed her eyes.

No, that was just wishful thinking.

xxxxxxxxxx

She woke in the morning to her watch buzzing against her wrist. She sat up and crawled over Owen to leave the bed. Eyes mostly closed, she made her way into the kitchen and rattled around, trying to find the coffee. She frowned when she couldn't find it and looked around. There was a coffee pot on the counter, so he had to drink the stuff, right?

"It's over the sink."

She shuffled over to the sink and opened the cabinet. There was a bag of coffee there. She yanked it down and stumbled over to the coffee maker. She was up way too early and she still had to go back to her rooms to take a shower and get dressed. She dropped the bag on the counter and shambled away. She made her way back to the bedroom, pulled on her jeans and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I take it you changed your mind on the coffee?"

She turned and looked at Owen.

"Got to take a shower and stuff. I don't have clothes here."

"Ah." He nodded sagely. "You know, you could just take a shower here and then stop at your place for whatever you need."

"M'not wearing my underwear twice. Gross."

"Who needs underwear?"

Kagome blinked, looked up from where she was contemplating her feet.

"Why Grady, are you going commando?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Seeing as I only put these on to not offend your delicate sensibilities …"

"Oh." She blinked and her gaze wandered to his ratty sweats. He coughed. She tore her eyes away and studied the view through the window.

"Shower and I'll get the coffee ready?"

She nodded and made her way to the shower. She took a quick one, dried off with the towel that had magically appeared on top of her clothes and redressed, tucking her underwear into one of her pockets. She walked back into the kitchen and was met with the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

"Gimme, gimme." She made grabbing motions as he held out a travel mug for her. She took a sip and blinked, surprised. She turned to look at him to find him conveniently looking out the window. She took another sip. It was sweet and creamy and almost just the way she drank her coffee.

"You can take the mug with you. I've a feeling you'll be back." He still hadn't looked her way. She nodded and left the kitchen to grab her keys of the dining table. She made it to the door.

"I'm off!" She called. He reached over her head to shut the door. She whirled to face him.

"You forgot your hat." He dropped the dark blue cap on her head. "Also, if you come back tonight, we need to talk about exactly where your hands go when you're asleep."

She blinked up at him innocently. "I don't understand."

"I'm not a statue honey, you can't grope the wares all night if you don't want things to go down that road."

"Erm." Kagome coughed and looked past him. "I've the curse of wandering hands?" Her voice lilted up at the end and she chanced a peak at him. "I don't exactly mean to do that?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" He all but purred.

"Both?" She blushed and shifted from foot to foot. She bent to scoop her boots up and pulled the door open and slipped through before Owen could say anything else. She heard him laughing as she scrambled into her truck, tossing the boots over the seat.

She walked into the ACU's kitchen half an hour later. She glared at one of the night shift guys until he cleaned out the coffee pot and then started one for the day. She wandered around to her locker to double check her equipment as she waited. When she returned to the kitchen, Jen was waiting, bagel in hand.

"I came to your room last night and you weren't there."

"Are you sure? Sometimes I sleep under the bed."

Jen stopped slathering jelly on one of the bagel halves. "What?"

"You know, under the bed? I make a fort with my sheets and fall asleep there. It's comfy."

"She's lying." Hendricks murmured as he lifted the coffee pot. "Saw her truck in front of Grady's."

Kagome frowned at the man.

"You were at Owen's? So … that means he is good."

"I wouldn't know Jen."

"So she says." Jen chirped. "Twice in a row Kagome? You slut."

"I'm not. Also, you." She pointed at Hendricks who was pouring sugar into his cup. "Where the hell did you even come from?"

"The many splendored land of humiliation and blackmail." He replied, stirring his drink. Kagome stared at him blankly and ten turned around and left the room.

"How big is his dick!?" Jen yelled at her retreating back. Kagome marched into the control room and plopped into her customary seat at Hamada's side. The man shot her a disgruntled look and moved his tea pot to the other side of the console.

"Anything interesting last night?" She queried.

"I heard there may have been some awkwardness when you ran into Dearing at Grady's house." He said smoothly. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"If you say so." He took a sip from his cup.

"That better not be the oolong I gave you if you're being mean today."

"It's not. It's the shoumei." Kagome sighed and sunk into her seat. "Also, Grady of all people?"

"What's wrong with Owen?" She replied. "Everyone acts like he's off limits."

"He may as well be. Dearing is still unhappy with him."

"That's not my problem. She can't want and not want him." Hamada set his teacup down and turned to look at her. She winced. He pursed his lips and shook his head.

"You amaze me with your ignorance sometimes. Are you sure you're female?"

Kagome pouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Interlude

When Kagome was eight, her father had taken the family to San Diego. She had watched in fascinated terror as the tyrannosaurus rex tore through the streets, chasing a red car. It was then that'd she'd fallen in love with history, with dinosaurs, with death. Her father had seen her blossoming passion, and had bought her a book written by Dr. Alan Grant. She'd zipped through it, and once they returned home, she'd dedicated her time to learning about everything long dead. Her favorite books were by Dr. Grant, and she held his word as law, but she could only favor him so much.

Before the alleged incident, his writing was filled love. Love for the dinosaurs, the what-could-have-beens, with the what-ifs, the yes-but-picture-them-like- **this**. It was love. And it was pure and true and everything she could dream of.

After whatever had happened, there was less love, more fear. Words written as cold facts. Velociraptors are smart and vicious and cruel. The tyrannosaurus was a beast that was relatively easy to fool, but difficult to escape. On and on, he'd weighed the dinosaurs, laid bare their weaknesses and cultivated a near-instinctive dislike for anything InGen.

Kagome mourned the loss of what-could-have-been but kept her own joy in the past strong. She moved forward, planning her life around history and dinosaurs, secrets held by ancient bones, both human and not, and shards of the past that could be pieced together. Around legends and history and the need to learn more about everything.

Then she'd fallen down the well.

Into history.

It had been both the best and the worst thing that had ever happened to her. She could see history play out before her, touch it, feel it, taste it. At first, it was interesting. She'd half fallen in love with Inuyasha, partially because he was so _alive_ but also because she could only imagine the things he'd seen. As a demon, even half of one, his life had been extended far past what she could ever hope to grasp. Then she'd fallen out of love when she'd realized he would never see her when he looked at her. She would only ever be a replacement for a past she'd never lived.

She'd experienced what Dr. Grant must have felt. History wasn't what she'd imagined. It was cruel and callous. Most beings, humans and demons alike, only cared for their goals, their families, the tiny minutia that made up their lives. With no true law in place, they raped and pillaged and burned everything they could. Humans were hateful. Anything that stood apart from them was something to be torn down. And she stood apart from them. Even when she dressed in time-appropriate clothing. Even when she learned to bite her tongue and let Miroku do the talking. Even when …

Humans were … humans were …

Monsters.

But.

But there was good in them too.

Miroku and Sango and Kaede, they were good, precious people. Rin and Kohaku had suffered so much, but had found each other in the end. She'd run across other bright souls in her travels. Others that gave her hope, had shown her that history was more than cruelty and carelessness bound up in pretty words.

At one point, she'd come to respect history. To see the hows and whens that occurred, but she stood apart from it. And then she'd stumbled into Sesshoumaru and somehow, became one of the few things he held precious. Somewhere among her teaching him things he'd never seen and him returning the favor, they'd come to a mutual appreciation of each other.

With every conversation with the Daiyoukai, she' regained what she'd lost. He told her of a history she'd never have glimpsed. How the House of the Moon rose. How the House of Shadows fell. The birth of a phoenix and the death of dragons. Of how his mother's fortress came to be. She loved him more with every word, every story. Cold, rational, calculating Sesshoumaru transformed when telling her his history. Or, maybe she transformed him. Never had he met anyone who was interested in history. In the rise and falls of empires. He'd pulled her into his pack, named her his sister in all but blood and then rectified even that.

In one move, he'd set her apart from her own race. She became part of history. Something new and never seen. Before she ascended, she'd been as close to an equal as he'd ever have. While not as coldly rational, she'd been brilliant in her own way. Where she could not fight, she could heal.

She'd been strong, but she could never hope to be as strong as he.

And then she was.

He'd shaped her into an equal and she would stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome cackled to herself in delight. She'd caught Craig and Jen in the showers.

She'd caught them.

She cackled some more. As she jogged away from the very steamy shower, caressing her phone, she plotted. Because she was not a nice person, and Jen deserved every bit of anything she could plan for all that she had done. (Kagome would never forgive her for the crotch-less underwear, never.) She crowed in delight when she found Hendricks in the break room.

"Jen and Craig! Hundred on them fucking. Double or nothing on them doing it in places they really shouldn't because they might just get caught."

"Jen hates Craig."

"Hate sex is still sex." Kagome pointed out innocently.

"I'm going to take you bet fool child. I've got things to do with your money."

"Like that keeper over in the nursery?" She inquired. Hendricks glared down at her. "Give me a week to gather evidence."

"You're a filthy liar. I want an unbiased party to judge your info."

"Cooper or Lee. They aren't on our shift and quite frankly think that we're the worst people ever."

"You are. But I'll take Lee over Cooper."

"Bet accepted?"

"Bet accepted." Kagome smiled at him, all teeth. He sighed.

"Where are Craig and Meyers right now?"

"They're freshening up in the shower Henny-baby." She reached out to pat his arm. "Remember, two hundred dollars on twu wuv." Hendricks took a good-natured swipe at her and she ducked under his hand. She braced herself against his chest and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Losing is for the weak." With that, she threw herself backwards and away from him, narrowly missing a chair as she raced out of the room. She had a full minute or three of _Jen and Craig Do Each Other_ on her phone. That money was hers. Kagome went to her locker to drop her gear off. She tucked her vest, tracker and assorted goods into her assigned space before closing the door.

She was proud that her scream sounded less like a scream and more of a yelp when Owen basically materialized into her space.

"Holy shit! Warn a person before you kill them with a heart attack."

"You've got a pretty healthy heart. I can't see you dying that way."

Kagome shrugged.

"Surprises, surprises, wherever I go. Which brings me to the question, raptor-boy. What are you doing here, and not at the paddock?"

Owen leaned on Jen's locker

"You were the one that wanted to meet the pack. That means we've a pack to meet."

Kagome blinked and snatched his hands his pockets.

"Really? Really! I thought Dearing was all about "no" and "assets aren't flowers" and the occasional mildly-worded "fuck offs". What changed?"

"I may or may not have decided that Claire really doesn't have a say in this. You're ACU. You've got clearance to be where you want to be."

"When I'm on-duty, yes."

"Well, then, I guess you forgot to clock-out today."

"You're the love of my life Owen. I want you to know that." Kagome said flirtatiously. She pressed a kiss to his fingers and peered up at him through her lashes. "Are we going raptor-gazing now?" She murmured against his skin.

Owen cleared his throat and pulled his hands from hers.

"Not if you do that. Do you have everything?"

"Sir, yes sir."

There was a loud guffaw and Craig pushed into the room.

"You've got her trained up Grady? Nice." He winked at her suggestively. "Do you gear up for him too?"

"Of course I do Craig. He really appreciates it when I put on the formal uniform. All business on top with everything lacy below." Kagome all but purred in response. Craig gaped at her, his eyes darting between her and Owen. Kagome bit her lip. "Sometimes, when I'm lucky, I get to be CO. But we're both winners either way." Craig's jaw dropped a little more and his ears flushed red. Kagome winked at him and turned back to Owen.

"Ready to roll?"

"Yes sir."

"Move out."

"Sir!" She grabbed her bag, spun on her heel and marched out of the room. Behind her, Owen murmured something to the sputtering Craig. She waved cheerfully at Jen as she passed her by and wished Hamada a good night.

Outside of the building, she dithered between heading to her truck or going to Grady's bike. When he strolled out of HQ, he motioned to her truck. She climbed into the cab and tossed her bag on the floor on the passenger side. She waited a moment for Owen, and then heard him start his bike. A bit confused, she followed him over to the raptor paddock.

A couple minutes later, she jumped out of her cab and moseyed her way over to where Owen had parked his bike.

"Hoskins isn't here, is he?"

"Like I'd bring you around him." Owen replied. "Barry's waiting, let's head up."

"Ah – okay?" Kagome followed him up the stairs. Se blinked when he pulled a clicker out of his pocket. She'd known he was training them raptors, but for some reason, she'd never thought of him using a tool commonly used to train dogs to train velociraptors. There was a call, and then the raptors came. Kagome gazed down at them

"That's Blue right? And that's Echo." She frowned as she looked at the other two. "Charlie's the one closer to the bushes?"

"Good guess."

"I try."

"We'll run a short drill, then you've got to go." He glanced at her and then away. "You stand over there –" He gestured, pointing to a catwalk that was against the wall. "And you don't move, got it?"

"Got it." She made her way over to the spot he had indicated. Below her, in the paddock, the raptors followed her movement, turning slowly to keep her in their sights. Kagome fought back a shiver and frowned. Faintly, she was reminded of Sesshoumaru's disregard for her when they first met. But, but this was less willful disregard and more calculating. Unlike Seshoumaru, they were not ignoring her.

"Eyes on me." Owen called, clicking the tool. "Delta, Charlie, eyes up! Echo, up!" He clicked the tool again. "Blue! Eyes on me!" Slowly, the raptors turned to face him, Blue's lip pulled up from her teeth in a half-snarl. She was the last to look away.

xxxxxxxx

Kagome stepped into the cage and rolled her shoulders back. Really, it was more than creepy the way that four pairs of eyes had locked onto her as soon as she had appeared in the gateway. She made her way towards Owen's side, feeling more uncomfortable the closer she stepped.

Blue's lips were peeled back from her teeth and she was hissing at her near-silently. Echo had gone still, too still. Kagome grimaced and stopped at Owen's side. He smiled down at her.

"These are my girls." He motioned to each raptor as he named her, and when the introductions were over, all four of them had fallen into that eerie stillness that Kagome disliked. He continued talking, but his words drifted as Kagome rolled her shoulders again and cracked her neck. The raptors continued to remain stock still. Kagome frowned. Glancing up at Owen, she noted he was gesturing animatedly at Charlie. She smiled at him and then turned back to Blue. Kagome let herself fall into that eerie stillness that the raptors were holding. Slowly, she reached out with her power, tamping it over and around the girls. They snarled, sensing something and Blue's eyes narrowed challengingly.

It took a couple of moments for Kagome to realize that she was growling at them, in a lower register that Owen couldn't hear. Her nails had hardened and she was all but snarling at the raptors. She grit her teeth and pulled back forcefully, shutting down instincts that she hadn't used in years. The raptors made a terrible, awful sound that sounded a lot like mocking laughter. Kagome dropped almost all of the layers between her power and the world, only keeping it from registering in a visible, physical way. The mocking sound died abruptly. Blue made a chirruping sound that Echo then Delta repeated. There was a tip of the head and then the four pulled back, retreating into their paddock.

Kagome drew her power back in and then froze, all too aware of the silence around her. She chanced a glance at Owen to see him staring into the paddock with a frown on his face. She closed her eyes in relief and then opened them. She saw a flash of movement from her left and turned.

"Barry! There you are." Owen exclaimed. "I was introducing Kagome to the girls."

"Ah. Did they get along very well?" The black man replied.

"As well as can be expected." Owen turned back to the paddock.

"What the actual fuck?" Barry murmured under his breath as he backed out of the cage.

Kagome heard him anyway.

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her hair dry. Owen was on shift for another couple of hours and she really didn't have anything to do. She contemplated heading over to the park, but didn't really feel like dealing with the people. Sighing, she dropped the towel on her bed and pulled on a ratty shirt and some shorts. She hung the towel up, grabbed a book she'd been meaning to read and strode out into her living room.

Where she promptly screeched and threw her book at the man standing in the middle of the room.

Owen snagged the book before it could connect with his face and held his other hand up in surrender.

"Surprise?"

"What the hell!? You said you had a couple more hours!"

"I know, I know. Barry will let me know if there's an emergency."

"Owen!"

"Would you prefer I leave so you can enjoy your book?" He dropped his hand and flipped the book over. Kagome screeched again and scrambled forward. She snatched the book from his hand, spun and threw it into her room. She winced when she heard it connect with something.

"Kagome …" Owen started.

"Shut it." She interrupted.

"Kagome …"

"Nope." Kagome twitched when she felt him running his fingers through her hair.

"You've got hedgehog hair babe. Did you just get out of the shower?"

"I did." She turned to face him. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and tugged on a lock of her hair.

"It's adorable this way." She squinted up at him suspiciously. "Really."

"Why didn't you call?"

"And interrupt your time with _Lady of Sin_? Never." His lips twitched. "How did I not find the trashy romance?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Kagome stepped in front of him when he tried to go into her room. "What's up babe? Why are you blocking me?"

"Grady. No."

"Grady. Yes." He grabbed her up in a hug and made his way into her room, grunting when her knee slammed into his thigh. "Stop that. Keep still." He stepped on the book and slid it backwards as he dropped her on the bed and followed her down. She stared at him suspiciously when he kicked off his shoes and pulled her closer.

"What?"

"I was thinking we should head off island today?"

"That would be great! Where to?"

"Here and there. Nowhere important." Kagome beamed.

"Sure, give me a minute to get dressed and do something with my hair."

"You've got all the time in the world." She pressed a kiss to his lips and rolled out of the bed and strolled into the bathroom. Owen waited until he could hear her fumbling with her hair products before he rolled off the bed and skulked out into the living room. He snagged the book from where it'd slid and then settled himself onto the couch. He cracked it open at a little over the halfway mark and started skimming.

An evil smile graced his lips before he began to read out loud.

"'Oh Mathew! She cried out as he nuzzled her quivering bosom. Oh!' She could feel a warmth between her legs, her core softening as she readied herself for his thick staff. 'Emma' He murmured against her heaving chest. Slowly, he took his lips from her pale, delicate breasts with their -."

Kagome descended with a screech of fury, grabbing the novel from his hands and tossing it over the kitchen counter. He caught her knee with his foot, and she toppled forward into his lap.

"I've changed my mind about heading off-island."

"What? Why?" Owen twisted, dropping her to the couch and caging her in with his body.

"First of all, I really would like to see these lacy, lacy things you wear under your uniform when no one knows." He lowered himself onto her. "And I really would appreciate it if you addressed me as sir for the rest of the afternoon." He pressed a kiss to her throat. "And I would love to see your bosom quiver as your core softens and readies itself for my thick staff." He snickered into her neck when she made an embarrassed sound.

"You won't let me live that down will you?"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I did that?"

"The good kind." She replied shortly.

He nipped her ear and pressed a kiss to her jawline.

"We both know that's no fun." He levered himself off the couch. _"Go_ get ready. I'll leave your book alone."

"Promise?"

"Scout's honor." She slipped off the couch and snagged her book from the kitchen floor before she disappeared into her room. Owen sighed softly and thought about dead kittens and puppies and why he shouldn't go into the room and drag her into the bed and have a great round or four of mind-numbing sex. For one, she'd looked genuinely delighted about going off-island. Two, he liked her. He didn't want everything they were to devolve into a purely physical relationship. Three, he desperately needed to think long and hard about the fact that her words earlier had brought a whole other side of him to the forefront, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. Everyone had their kinks, but kinks weren't always compatible.

He sighed again.

Maybe he could jump in a waterfall or three while they were off-island. The cold water would do him some good.

xxxxxxxx

Kagome sipped at her drink as she glanced at Owen. He was joking around with the guitar player of the band at the tiny restaurant they'd ended up in. They both kept glancing her way and she was fairly certain that he was about to do something. She watched as he clapped the man on the back and then made his way back to their table.

"These empanadas are delicious." He snagged another from the basket on the table. "Anything else you want to try?"

"No. These are good." She took another bite of the one on her plate. He smiled at her before using his foot to pull her chair closer. She glared at him half-heartedly before popping the last of the pastry in her mouth. "What are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing." His smile shifted into a suspiciously innocent one as he stirred the straw in his drink. "I love this place."

Kagome eyed his suspiciously.

"It's great. How'd you find it?"

"It's more like it found me. I had a day or two to wander and I stumbled upon it."

"Mmm." Kagome took another sip of her drink. It was amazing. She really needed to tell the bartender he was magic. She frowned at the half-empty glass and Owen laughed.

"They do a great job, don't they?" She nodded. There was a clink as another glass was placed on their table. The bartender patted her on the back and then wound his way through the crowd.

Twenty minutes later the music started and people made their way to the tiny dancefloor, or utilized the space by their tables. Kagome smiled at the sight fondly. Really, only Own would take her to a restaurant/disco bar. She blinked when his hand appeared in her face.

"It's dance time babe, get over here." Kagome laughed and grabbed his hand. Drink in her other hand, they shuffled over to the tiny dancefloor.

Kagome couldn't remember a time where she'd had more fun.


End file.
